Melchior Morgenstern ✝
Melchior Morgenstern is one of the greatest swordsmen of his time, currently serving as the Squire for Sir Damien Lannister. He's an orphan who was found shortly after his birth in the wilderness. Sir Damien adopted him at the age of seven and he's been raised as a Lannister ever since. Biography Very little is known about Melchior's short life before the orphanage. The caretakers would sometimes tell him the story of his arrival, of the warmest night in Wintervale history. He was left at the foot of the orphanage doorstep, wrapped in a royal blue blanket and sleeping; never fearing to be alone. Orphanage Like most children raised without a parent of their own, Melchior became independent, but mostly because of the life within the walls of the orphanage. Children fought and went to minor wars over possessions, over food and items, even if they were given more than enough by the Lannisters. Melchior on occasion found himself being the victim of these incidents, but never sauntered to the caretakers. He was a bright student who regularly attended class instructed by Lannister tutors, but he frequently skipped mass and took his meals to his chambers where he sometimes traded it in to borrow books from other orphans. Melchior was obsessed with his unknown history and vouched to read every book he could get his hand on to find a trace of it, but upon living with Sir Damien, he gave up on the task and sought to make a place in history instead. Post Orphanage Melchior was raised as a Lannister and adopted their traditions and attended their family events. Though he didn't live in the castle, he grew close to his adoptive relatives until he became a Squire and matured before them. He attended school in Lancaster with nobles and friended them. He never identified as a noble and occasionally calls himself an orphan. When Melchior turned fifteen he took in a Dire Wolf pup by the name of Jax and raised him. The pup is now a fully grown wolf who shares many traits with Melchior. Jax has an uncanny ability to differentiate enemies and friends of Melchior, though Melchior regularly ignores this fact. One night while under the influence of many things (thanks Theodore), Melchior consummated a relationship with Evelyn DePlune. The next morning, Melchior vowed to marry her to spare her the embarrassment of marrying a woman and bringing dishonor to her family. The two are currently married, a fact known only to their friends. They plan on having another involving their families after they graduate from school. Melchior loves his wife, a lot. Despite what any hoe will try to tell you. Personality and Traits Melchior grew to be independent and isolated from his many years in the orphanage. Only recently has he availed his friends into his personal quarters. With them, he's developed a sharp and defensive wit which makes him come off as apathetic to most things, though he is quite focused on becoming a high ranking Knight. His isolation makes him prone to dodging personal dilemmas and he feels that personal questions directed to him are a breach of his trust which is why he has grown further away from his cousin Freya who has always tried to explore the depths of his mind. Despite his wit, he's honorable and claims to be a man of principle which is why he married Evelyn. Physical Description Melchior has pale skin and blue eyes. His hair is brown in the light but comes off as jet black indoors. He's taller than most of his friends and slender with a muscular build. He's been described by many as the perfect embodiment of what a Prince should look like. Skills and Abilities * Swordsmanship - Under Sir Damien's training, Melchior has become one of the best swordsmen in all the regions. He's the head of his school's swordsmanship team and has never lost a duel to an opponent of his own age. * Knowledge - Melchior has vast knowledge of history, tactics and weaponry from years of reading at the orphanage and from his studies. * Runic Magic - Upon visiting Silandria on a trip, the Squire discovered the magic of runes and the altering abilities they posses. His ability isn't extensive because it causes him a great deal of pain. Possessions * Kusunagi - Among his most prized possessions is Melchior's Kusunagi, a thin blade used for warriors quick on their feet. Melchior's is made of Robustium Steel, making it nearly unbreakable to other blades. * Freya's Heart - She totally has the hots for him. Relationships * Damien Lannister - Damien is Melchior's father figure and the only person he looks up to. He's always tried to impress Damien but stopped when he noted that his success was expected. * Freya Lannister - The two adoptive cousins were close growing up but grew apart as Melchior matured faster than his peers. He's in denial about her affection for him and thinks her to be a beach of his principle for she's constantly beckoning him with personal matters. While Melchior has grown a small factor of distaste for Freya, he does consider her to be one of his closest friends, rather than her being a cousin. * Jonathan Wolfshine - Jonathan was Melchior's best friend growing up. The two shared similar traits but differed in socializing. Whereas Melchior kept his thoughts to himself, Jonathan sought to find the worst in others by forcing reactions from them. While the two are still dear friends, their relationship has strained ever since Jonathan returned to Wolfrun to be with his family. Category:Royalty